1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns one-sheet-at-a-time dispensers of thin sheets, particularly foil sheets usable by beauticians. The present invention also concerns the use of thin foil sheets for applying and holding liquid hair coloring solution in contact with the hair of the head.
2. Background of the Invention
Many color treatments for the hair of both men and women require a selective application of liquid hair coloring solution in contact with regions of the hair. The selective application permits appropriate colors, hues, shades, tints, tinges, color densities, and/or color gradients to be realized in the hair.
One previous method of selectively applying hair coloring solution to regions of the hair is directed to producing a gradient of color, from lighter to darker (and vice versa), across the hair of the head. This common effect produces, especially in a thick and substantial head of hair, lightened regions which blend gradually into darker regions (and vice versa). The range of colors and color intensities, so obtained highlight the face and tastefully create an interesting appearance to the hair. In a similar manner hair tints and shades are often applied regionally and in gradual progressions to the hair, and not in a gross and uniform manner to an entire head of hair.
A typical process of selectively applying hair coloring solution to regions of the hair begins in the temple area. Beginning at this region strands of hair are woven out of very thin horizontal partings. These strands of hair are then placed on foil sheets and painted with a liquid hair coloring solution The process typically proceeds directionally toward the rear of the ear and toward the nape of the neck. A skilled beautician, or hair colorist, is able to use this process to good effect in order to color and tint the hair in a graduated and aesthetically pleasing manner.
Despite the visual appeal, and prevalence, of this selective, progressive, hair coloring procedure, the mechanics of performing the procedure are quite cumbersome and difficult. In particular, the repetitive positioning of the foil sheets below the strands of hair that are woven from the thin horizontal partings is both difficult and time consuming. The foil sheets must be accurately positioned below the hair strands in order that the liquid hair coloring solution may be applied at an appropriate concentration to such strands. The coloring solution is also desirably maintained in contact with the hair strands for a prolonged time duration after its initial application. In order to realize this prolonged contact the foil sheets must be left attached, such as by hair clips or other means, to the hair strands and to the individual hair partings. The foil sheets isolate and contain each individual parting, on to the next. Meanwhile, any contact of the hair coloring solution with the scalp and neck is desirably avoided because the solution may potentially stain the flesh These multiple requirements generally dictate that the positioning, and positional maintenance, of the foils is an intricate procedure that is best performed only by skilled beauticians.
Some beauticians have, impromptu, developed an improved procedure for the positioning and for the positional maintenance of the foil sheets. In this improved procedure each foil sheet is manually laid upon a planar sheet of cardboard that is of complimentary size and shape to the size and shape of the foil sheet, typically a 5".times.8" rectangle. Each foil sheet is typically maintained upon the cardboard by folding it over one edge of the cardboard. The lock of hair is then maneuvered onto the top of the foil sheet while it is positioned upon the cardboard. The lock of hair is treated with the liquid hair coloring solution. Finally, the foil sheet is folded up and away from the cardboard and around the wetted lock of hair. It is thereafter maintained in position encapsulating the lock of hair while the coloring solution wets the lock of hair and until the hair coloring process is completed. The entire process typically lasts some portion of an hour in accordance with the directions of the manufacturer of the hair coloring solution.
This previous cardboard-assisted procedure for maneuvering successive foil sheets into proximity with the successive locks of hair in order to apply liquid hair coloring solution to these locks has proven superior to the use of foil sheets unsupported by cardboard, but is still time consuming and cumbersome. Particularly, the beautician must pause between the application of each successive foil sheet, of which many dozens are used in precisely graduated hair coloring treatments, in order to position a new foil sheet upon the cardboard's surface. Additionally, saturable cardboard often gets wet and consequently suffers degradation in its structural strength when it occasionally comes into contact with the hair coloring solution In addition, cardboard is not a sanitary medium, and is normally not sterilized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if some improved apparatus and method for successively delivering successive foil sheets to the locks of the hair of the head could be derived. The improved apparatus and method would preferably both expedite and improve the process of administering hair coloring solution to locks of hair.